Mlp: la magia de la psicodela
by Mrs. Bloom Hook
Summary: Es sobre un chico humano que tiene diferentes aventuras psicodélicas en el pueblo de ponyville
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. El comienzo del viaje

Primero que nada me gustaria señalar que es mi primer fanfic y pues espero que les guse

Narrador: este era un chico como los demás , un poco curioso, se quedaba grandes ratos frente a la pc no tenia muchos amigos a causa de eso, decía que su vida era aburrida hasta que llego ese día un día lleno de sorpresas y emociones incomprensibles para el, esa historia es la historia que les contare el día de hoy.

Narrador: el chico se encontraba contemplando aquel gran bosque, el bosque que lo aterraba de pequeño.

Chico:(pensando) ahora ¿tendre el valor de adentrarme y perder el miedo?.

Chico:(suspira) basta de dramas.

(Se va caminando hasta perderse en el follage del bosque)

Narrador: el chico iba caminando contemplando cada planta y cada flor que había cada vez fascinandose por lo que había escondido en aquel paisaje pues todo era desconocido para el.

Chico: no están malo el bosque después de todo.

Narrador: después de un tiempo caminando por el bosque se topó con una gran flor, era tan hermosa que aquel chico volteo instantáneamente al toparse con ella, era muy brillante, su olor era de lo más exquisito que había olido en su vida, sin pensarlo 2 veses tomo una de las muchas flores que había en ese lugar.

(El chico se fue caminando de regreso hasta llegar a su casa).

Narrador: aquel chico lo mato su curiosidad entonces acostado en su cama empezó a investigar acerca de esa extraña y bella flor pero lamentablemente su búsqueda no dio ningún resultado entonces otro ataque de curiosidad le hizo llegar una idea muy descabellada.

Chico: ¿y si son las únicas en el mundo?.

Chico: no creo que sea tan afortunado, y si su olor es exquisito ¿que sera de su sabor?.

(Se acerca lentamente la flor a los labios temiendo su posible toxicidad).

Chico:(pensando) ¿y si es toxica?.

(Se arma de valor).

Chico: no tendré miedo otra vez como las otras veces.

(Se mete rápidamente la flor a la boca y la saborea).

Narrador: aquella extraña pero bella flor tenia un sabor indescriptible, era muy exquisita, tanto que aquel chico se olvido de lo que estaba pensando.

Chico:(se traga la flor) pero que sabor mas guay.

Narrador: pronto aquel chico comienza a sentirse ligero, relagado, más sensible a la luz y viendo patrones de colores, el chico no dijo nada pues estaba en trance de tan hermosos colores.

Narrador: el chico se comenzó a sentir con sueño y decidió irse a dormir, pero no se esperaba lo que le sucedió en aquel extraño sueño.

(Dentro del sueño).

Narrador: el chico entro en un especie de mundo alterno estaba muy confundido pues su cuerpo no era un cuerpo humano era una especie de cuerpo de caballo de diferentes colores, aun podía hablar con su idioma de humano.

Chico:(confundido) ¿en donde estoy? ¿que me a pasado? ¿porque soy un caballo?, bueno tendré que explorar el lugar si quiero responder todas esas preguntas.

Narrador: aquel chico estaba caminando sin rumbó por el mundo en el que había aparecido mientras se preguntaba ¿en donde estoy?, paso 30 minutos caminando sin rumbo hasta que llego a un pequeño pueblo.

(Se adentra en el pueblo).

Narrador: el chico estaba mas confundido aun pues el pueblo era habitado por pequeños caballos de colores.

(Se le acerca un unicornio purpura).

Unicornio purpura: no te había visto por aquí antes ¿eres de por aquí?.

Chico: (confundido) ¿tu quien eres?.

Twilight: yo soy twilight sparkle princesa de la amistad ¿tu quien eres?.

Chico:(confundido) no lo se ¿en donde estoy?.

Twilight: estas en ponyville.

Chico: ¿pony que?.

Twilight: ponyville bueno ¿que te trae por aquí?.

Chico: no lo se simplemente aparecí en este mundo.

Twilight: entonces no eres de por aquí ¿porque no vas a un hotel? hay uno por aquí cerca.

Chico: ¿cuesta dinero?.

Twilight: si.

Chico: no tengo dinero para ospedarme en el hotel.

Twilight: entonces dile que vas de parte mía y que lo agregué a mi cuenta.

Chico: gracias y ¿como dices que te llamabas?.

Twilight: twilight sparkle y descuida.

(Dentro de la habitación).

Chico: caramba eso a sido loco bueno hora de dormir en este loco mundo.

(Se queda dormido en su versión pony mientras que en la versión humana despierta)

Chico: joder ese sueño a sido loco ¿me pregunto si lo habrá causado esa flor?.

Narrador: el chico se prepara para salir esta vez va con una maseta para hacerse de esa flor, entonces vuelve donde aquella flor, desentierra cuidadosamente la raíz y pone la flor en su maceta, de pronto comenzó a ver una mancha rosa que rápidamente tomó la forma de un pony que lo miraba fijamente, el chico no le tomo importancia y se fue de regreso a su casa.

Narrador: aquella pony rosa lo siguió hasta su casa entonces el chico le dice:

Chico: parece que tu te quieres quedar junto a mi, bueno pues puedes quedarte.

Narrador: aquella pony rosada le dice:

Pony rosada; (emocionada) siiiiiiiii esto será muy divertidopony

Chico: por cierto como te llamas pequeña pony

Pony rosada: mi nombre es pinkie pie

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO


	2. Capítulo 2 Flashback

**Capítulo 2. Flashback**

 **Pues este sería el segundo capítulo de este fanfic que es el primero que escribo y espero que les guste.**

 **Narrador:** entonces el chico después de aceptar a esa pony rosada a vivir en su morada, sale de casa para explorar un poco el lugar del bosque donde encontró aquella mágica planta en busca de otros ejemplares, pero su búsqueda fue en vano porque no encontró ningún otro ejemplar.

 **Narrador:** buscó esa planta tan exhaustivamente esa planta que llegó la noche y no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa para dormir.

 **Al dia siguiente...**

 **Narrador:** el chico camino a su trabajo no dejaba de hacerse las mismas preguntas en su camino:

 **Chico:** ¿porque habré sido yo el afortunado que se encontró con probablemente un único ejemplar de esta planta en la tierra?

¿Porque me habrá mandado a ese mundo?

¿Cuál será mi objetivo en aquel mundo?

¿Quién seré yo en aquel mundo?

 **5 horas después...**

 **Narrador:** el chico tras salir del trabajo y finalmente llegar a su casa justamente la pony rosada lo esperaba dormida en el sillón.

 **Pinkie:** (despierta) o ya llegaste ¿a donde fuiste?.

 **Chico:** fui a trabajar.

 **Pinkie:** genial, ¿podemos comer algo? estoy hambrienta.

 **Chico:** seguro ¿que se te apetece?

 **Pinkie:** ¿un poco de heno?

 **Chico:** ¿heno? no tengo heno pero puedo darte alguna otra cosa

 **Pinkie:** (pensando) mmmm... ¿Que tal un poco de pastel?

 **Chico:** pues pastel entonces

 **Narrador:** el chico se dirigió hacia la nevera para cortar dos rebanadas de pastel, se sentó en el sillón junto a pinkie y los dos disfrutaron de una rebanada de pastel, pero el chico al terminar el último bocado se empezó a marear, veía todo borroso, y de repente vio un túnel blanco y se desmayó, al despertar vio que se había teletransportado de vuelta a ese mundo, esta vez despertando en la granja apple.

 **Chico:** ¿que a pasado? (Se levanta y empieza a recorrer el lugar) no recuerdo haber comido la planta, por la forma de mi cuerpo supongo que volví otra vez a el otro mundo, pero esta vez estoy en alguna especie de granja.

 **Narrador:** caminando por el lugar se cruzó con una pony de color naranja que llevaba un sombrero.

 **Pony naranja:** ¿quien eres y qué haces por aquí?

 **Chico:** eso es lo que me preguntó yo.

 **Pony naranja:** que extraña respuesta, pues yo soy apple jack ¿quien eres tu?

 **Chico:** no lo se pero puedes llamarme chico, y… ¿en donde estoy?

 **Apple jack:** estas en las granjas apple lugar donde se cosechan todas las manzanas de ponyville, (gritando) vengan todos familia.

 **Apple jack:** (viene toda la familia de la granja apple) déjame presentarte a todos (señalando) el es big mac.

 **Big mac:** Sip.

 **Apple jack:** (señalando) ella es apple bloom.

 **Apple bloom:** (sonriendo) hola.

 **Apple jack:** (señalando) y ella es la abuela smith.

 **Abuela smith:** (dándole el casco) hola extraño.

 **Apple jack:** y esta es la familia apple, ¿tu de donde vienes?

 **Chico:** de otro mundo.

 **Apple jack:** eres un poco misterioso pero igual siempre serás bienvenido por aqui.

 **Chico:** oye ¿por donde queda el pueblo?

 **Apple jack:** te refieres a ponyville?

 **Chico:** sí.

 **Apple jack:** (apuntando a un camino) siguiendo ese camino llegas a ponyville.

 **Chico:** ok, adiós apple jack.

 **Apple jack:** adiós, fue un gusto conocerte.

 **Chico:** (caminando) igualmente.

 **Narrador:** caminando por aquel camino el chico se percata de que la misma planta que lo transportó a este lugar estaba silvestre y en gran cantidad en ese mundo, entonces se detiene y se le viene una idea descabellada a la cabeza:

 **Chico:** ¿qué pasará si tomo la planta en este mundo?

 **Narrador:** entonces le da un gran mordisco a la planta, a los pocos minutos comenzó a sentirse ligero, extremadamente relajado y finalmente alucinaba con patrones de colores muy llamativos y muy fluidos.

 **Narrador:** el chico se desvío del camino y comenzó a ir sin rumbo alguno por el bosque disfrutando de la relajación y los agradables patrones de colores, después a eso se le sumó una canción muy relajante y un poco pegadiza, hasta que pasando cerca de 6 horas de aquel mundo comenzó la pequeña pero desagradable cuota que cobraba la planta por sus efectos.

 **Narrador:** el chico comenzó a sentirse mareado, pesado, y muy enfermo pero el chico se dijo a si mismo:

 **Chico:** bueno (acostado) todo en esta vida se tiene que pagar de alguna forma.

 **Narrador:** entonces el chico retomó su camino que no quedaba tan lejos por suerte y se dirigió a ponyville, como ya era el atardecer el chico se sentó en una banca para ver a sol ocultarse mientras se recuperaba poco a poco de la planta.

 **Narrador:** al llegar la noche los efectos negativos habían desaparecido quedando la relajación y la vista distorsionada de los colores como únicos efectos, entonces simplemente se dirigió a hotel que estaba hospedado, ingresa a su habitación y se queda profundamente dormido

 **Al día siguiente...**

 **Narrador:** el chico se despierta y se percata de que aún no vuelve al mundo humano se dice así mismo:

 **Chico:** que extraño, normalmente me devuelvo al mundo humano después de dormir, bueno ya que estamos aquí vayamos a explorar el pueblo.

 **Narrador:** entonces el chico se levanta de su cama, sale de su habitación y del hotel, entonces se dirige hacia una calle al azar y comienza a caminar por los alrededores del pueblo de pronto se topa con pinkie y le dice:

 **Chico:** así que también estás en este mundo.

 **Pinkie:** de aqui soy ¿lo olvidas?

 **Chico:** cierto y... ¿Como haces para ir de un mundo a otro?

 **Pinkie:** es un secreto.

 **Chico:** bueno al menos podrías darme un mapa de esta ciudad?

 **Pinkie:** seguro (le entrega un mapa que misteriosamente tenía -_-).

 **Chico:** gracias... Bueno adiós.

 **Pinkie:** de nada y adiós.

 **Narrador:** entonces el chico analiza detenidamente el mapa y comienza a trazar los puntos que le parecen interesantes, entonces se dirige a el primer punto llamado bosque everfree, en su recorrido se encuentra a un pegaso de color amarillo entonces el chico se para y le dice:

 **Chico:** hola ¿como te llamas?

 **Pegaso amarillo:** Flu... Flu... Fluttershy.

 **Chico:** hola fluttershy ¿sabes por donde entrar a el bosque everfree?

 **Flutershy:** ¿el bosque everfree? Es un bosque muy peligroso, hay muchas criaturas peligrosas hay.

 **Chico:** no hay problema igual quiero ir.

 **Flutershy:** bueno... Es por aya (apunta a un camino) pero por favor ten cuidado.

 **Chico:** ok lo tendré... Bueno adiós.

 **Flutershy:** adiós.

 **Narrador:** entonces el chico se adentra lentamente a el bosque everfree admirando el paisaje que había a los alrededores de aquel bosque, hasta que se desvaneció dentro de la flora del bosque.

 **Narrador:**


End file.
